Shows How Much You Know Me
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: LOVE TRIANGLES-A teen's life is full of ups and downs.Decieved by the one she loved,what's a confused Mimi to do when Matt suggests a deal that could lead her to the path to the life stolen from her? Is love on the menu?
1. High School, drugs, breakups, scandals!

I'm alive~!~!~! O_o; Okay, this might start off as Sorato and Michi x.o But I haven't exactly decided if I should keep it that way or get back to Mimato *hides under her teddy bear* x.x Onegai, no flames, I don't know yet. Trust me? It might turn out pretty good after all…

\\ Mimi*Tachikawa //

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Digimon. This plot idea is *slightly* and I mean slightly based on a movie that I can't say if you don't figure it out for yourself-just so the story will seem more interesting. If you do find out which movie it's SLIGHTLY based on, don't blurt it out and keep it to yourself. 

Mimi's POV

I walked coolly yet slowly to show my dignity of being late for the school bus. The bus driver always waited till I get on, being that he's afraid-hmmph, who isn't? I hoisted my blue backpack closer and hopped on, hearing the door close behind me I faced my fellow students causing a silence only mimes could hear. I smirked to myself, am I good or what? I walked to my spot at the very back where my boyfriend, Tai, would be waiting for me. He wasn't there. No big, he's probably ditched school today, nerve of not taking me! I took a red ribbon out and hastily tied my long hair up, I don't know why I kept my hair long being that it was so girly, and that's just not me-at least, not anymore. I slicked my dark sunglasses back on the top of my head and plopped myself down on my regular spot, crossing my legs and turning my music on full blast. I was wearing pretty much the same-looking clothes I wore yesterday-tight jean, mini skirt with a sleeveless, tight white shirt that showed I slim figure and bellybutton, at slender arms I had black gloves that went from just beneath the sleeves and were cut off by her thumb which perfectly matched the black boots I wore on my feet.

Last but not least, was the precious necklace that Tai had given me when he asked me to be his girlfriend back in seventh grade, we were inseparable till we reached our senior year in high school-now. I've liked Tai for a really long time now, though I knew I had no chance since he was this 'tough guy' slash loner, while I was this 'Daddy's Princess' in love with the color pink. Though no one knew that except for Tai, he was the only one who cared about me unlike all those other boys that always hassled me to go out with them just because of my 'pretty face'. But one day, walking home from that seventh grade building followed by those pesky boys-I was about to scream I swear, but then Tai showed up to save me. I smiled at the thought, I could still remember how brave he was by facing those guys though they didn't really do much since they were scared of him. And when they were gone, Tai, being the gentleman he is around me, picked up my books-and asked me to be his girlfriend.

The next day I came in school, wearing this tight green dress and torn up jacket, Tai picked it out for me. He also taught me how to act tough like him, I was so proud when the teacher yelled at me for how I was dressed, and I yelled back. That was the most thrilling, most dangerous day of my 'Princess' life! 

My parents were so ticked off when they saw me, though they couldn't and never will do anything about it since they were too afraid of Tai or I'll have some paranoia breakdown. They got used to it for a while, even the people at school too. I get into fights everyday but the teachers and students were so used to seeing that that they ignored it and waited for someone else to break it up like someone yelling for someone to get the knocking door. Again, Tai was the only one who'll ever care being that I've known him ever since I was twelve…well, there was this other kid that I grew up with…Speaking of Mr. Popular…

Matt's POV 

I spotted her at the corner of my blue eyes, staring at me when I boarded the bus and headed to my seat. I kept my eyes on her sitting at the back waiting for that boyfriend punk of hers, I smiled as I felt some hands slap my back and congratulating me for winning last night's football game. Typical. I was the school's star anyways, an A student, jock, major athlete, tough, not to mention most babe-matic guy there is to be found-okay, so I'm a bit of an egomaniac, but hey, that's what the guys expect of me. Like I had learned back in seventh grade, give the people what they want and they'll respect you. Well, sort of…I took one last look at her, Mimi, she gave me a 'What are you looking at?' glare and perked her nose up and looked away, I shot her a glare that she didn't see and sat myself down between my usual seatmates and we started recalling last night's game.

At the corner of my eyes, I caught myself looking at her again. I just can't believe I actually knew that girl since seventh grade-heck, I was her friend! We always use to hang out and stuff, she was a typical princess-cry babyish girl that loved everything that was pink and was fluffy. Weirdness. She was still cool though, I liked her a lot too, till she started hanging out with the no good Kamiya. I can't believe she agreed to being his girlfriend! She changed so much since then, wearing outrageous clothes that I know she'd never wear, carrying around this bad attitude and picking fights. I wouldn't be surprised if she started taking drugs like Kamiya did. But, that's all behind me-she's just a part of my history. I have a new life now and revolved only on one special girl-Sora.

My face lit up when I saw her step into the bus and smiled at me, though she didn't have that usual spark in her eyes that she always had when she looks at me. They almost looked like they were forced to look at me. I shook my head and waved, my hand dropped when I saw Kamiya come in with her-sure they lived across each other but I just didn't like the way he looked at her before running to Mimi.

"Hey, Matt!" Sora said and sat beside me, she was wearing my football jacket.

"Hey." I replied and placed my arm around her shoulder.

"So, we up for tonight at the burger bar?" she asked.

Every Friday night my friends and I go down to that bar downtown, 'Mantle Grove' and hang out after games or something. I nodded to Sora and she smiled and laid her head against my chest making my friends snicker and go all 'Look how cute they are' on me.

Mimi's POV 

Death Mark, Tai recommended me to listen to them though I just didn't like their music-something about repeating the word 'hell' over and over just got me sick. I can't stand the music he listens to but who could blame him? He's just so cute and all! I stared out the window and watched the people walking along the streets when I felt a pair hands cover my hazel eyes.

"Guess who?" a muffled voice said.

"Hey, Tai," I giggled.

"How'd you know?" he asked and sat by me, placing his arms around me and drawing me closer.

I punched him playfully, "Well, you were never really good at lying. And that ring of yours against my cheek gave it away."

He scowled at himself and I smiled, he could be so goofy at some times. He cleared his throat trying to see if his voice would change then he twisted the ring off his index finger and, I pouted.

"Hey! You're not suppose to take that off, remember? I gave that to you to symbolize our love and you promised never to take it of unless-" my eyes widened, "Are we breaking up?"

Tai gave me a funny look, as if there were a hint of 'yes' in his eyes but it quickly faded away, "What?" he chuckled, "Doofus, of course not! I'd never take it off."

I never really liked it when he called me that, only one person has ever or can call me that. Though I don't know why I'm even bothered by it…I smiled at Tai and nodded as the bus pulled into the school grounds. Ah, FairVille High, private school-people wondered how Tai and I, including our 'groupie' made it there, I don't know about them but my parents are well, rich. I never told anyone but Tai since he has the same kind of parents, kind, loving, and so pathetic. My parents would buy me anything just to get me wearing the same clothes I used to wear, the same little 'Daddy's Princess' back into their lives. Blech, how stupid can some people get? I'm happy the way I am, being with Tai, he's my life, my-everything. I just hope it stays that way, I can't bear being left alone.

Omniscient POV 

The Arawaks, FairVille High's school mascot and team name. The undefeated football team, also called the Arawaks and is the star team of the city of New York. Students filed out of the bus in their cliques, first coming out were Matt, Sora, and some other popular guys. Last and probably least to most people, were Tai and Mimi-Mimi could've sworn she saw Tai smiling at Sora as she entered the building with Matt, she nudged his rib lightly and he quickly snapped his head back and grinned like nothing happened, she didn't see anything.

"Ey, Tai!" called a boy by the staircase that stood in front of the school doors. 

Tai and Mimi walked hand in hand to the boy who was surrounded with three other guys wearing the same black clothing, Tai smacked his hand on the boys', "Hey! Guys remember Mimi?"

The three other boys smiled and nodded. A chill ran up her spine that made her wanna run away from the group, she didn't feel comfortable being around Tai's friends since they always seem to know some deep secret that Tai kept from her. They started talking about some stuff about needing money from Tai to get them through the day or something, Mimi lost them and looked around from how far she can look around still being in Tai's arm. She watched the other kids in other cliques and such, laughing and having fun talking about football games and dating, going to the movies together and the dance that was coming up. She frowned, she missed talking to her friends about that kind of stuff-four years ago, her sixteen years of living she felt it had been wasted on being someone she wasn't. She suddenly felt the cold winter breeze against her bare legs and stiffened, she turned back around when she felt Tai's arm hugged her tighter.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

 "Yeah," she answered. _Are you concerned, Tai?_

"Yo, Tai. Is it a deal? We on then?" his friend asked and Tai turned back.

"Sure, but this is the last time, just something to get you through the day, okay?" he said and the boy nodded and Tai and Mimi walked away and into the building.

"What was that all about?" Mimi asked as they went in.

"Uh, just clearing up some business."

"What kind…?" Mimi asked suspiciously.

Tai stiffened, "Just-business. Nothing you have to worry your pretty face about." He smiled and Mimi dropped it.

The bell rang. Tai and Mimi went in the classroom together, Matt and Sora were sitting by the middle talking to that group of theirs and Mimi and Tai took their seats at the back row. A few minutes after the bell rang, the teacher walked into the room and sat himself down onto the chair and sighed.

"Okay," he said, "I'm not feeling too good today, so take it easy, guys."

Small 'Wahoo's' came from somewhere around the room which the teacher ignore and continued, "Your Algebra teacher, Mrs. Wax won't be here today since she's sick too-seems like some bug's going around here or something. And, traffic downtown hasn't settled down for the past-week now either. Though I know you kids aren't interested in that so I'll give you something to gossip about-drugs."

Tai's POV 

I felt like someone just hit me in head with a mallet. Did they find out? Find out that I was selling drugs to the guys at school-not to mention taking it? No, couldn't be. I loosened up and did something that I've never done before-I listened to the teacher.

"Drugs have been found along school grounds. Seems like someone of the students here are being sold marijuana b a drug dealer known to attend this school." I heard whispers going around the room. I glanced at Mimi, no, she didn't look like she knew something. I glanced at Sora, she doesn't know anything either-I glared as I noticed Matt's arm around her and grunted.

"…Now, if anyone sees this being done. Don't be afraid to tell a faculty member so we can catch these drug dealers." The teacher stood up, "Now for some good news-the juniors are holding a party for the whole school next Friday, and exactly another week from that on Saturday is our annual Winter Formal!"

I cringed, oh no, dance-Formal-Mimi! How am I going to do this? I know how much she loves going to these things and I just know she'll ask me to come…I have to break it to her lightly. I glanced over to Sora and I saw her smiling at me, so she was going to do it-break up with Matt…and be mine. But Mimi, I know she'll take it harder than Matt will, maybe if I just give her the ring and leave?

Matt's POV 

The lunch bell rang and I headed out the school to look for Sora so we could eat lunch together. When I got my lunch tray and walked over to the tables, I spotted her and waved, she waved back and signaled me to sit by her and our friends. As I was walking across the lawns, four girls stopped me. I blinked and looked at their pleading faces.

"Yamato! The dance is coming up and I was wondering-" a girl asked.

"The Winter Formal' finally here, Matt wanna go together or something?!"

"No, he'll be busy going to the Formal with me, Karen!"

"Not if we're going together!"                                                                                                                                                            

I waved my hand in front of them, "Whoa! What are you four babbling about? You all know that I'm going out with Sora Takenouchi!"

The girls froze and stared at me like I was insane, one of them spoke, "She didn't do it? Wow, I thought she'd-she really didn't?" she tapped my shoulder.

"Sora didn't do it yet? The whole school already knows about it and you don't?" the other said.  
I was getting fed up with their girl antics, "What the heck are you four talking about?! Damnit, you're confusing me. Just leave me alone, okay?" I snapped and walked away.

 The three other girls started whispering and giggling while the other called out at me, "If you change your mind! I'll be wait-ing!"

I ignored her and walked on towards Sora, what were they saying? Didn't do what? And the whole school knows? I gotta talk to So-crash! I felt myself collide with someone else, a girl I think, and I fell on my butt with my lunch tray spilling over the other person that sat in front of me. I apologized.

"Sorry, didn't notice-" 

"Hey, Ishida! Watch where you're going next time-ugh! My clothes are ruined now!" a girl yelled.

I felt some people beginning to look at us and looked up at who the girl was. Oh heck, out of everyone I could spill my spaghetti on-it had to be her, Mimi Tachikawa. Is she gonna loose it now! I picked up the books she dropped-muttering how sorry I was. 

"Man, you don't have to go all berserk on me, doofus-I said I was sorry!" I said and looked at the books she carried. Whoa, Trigonometry, Astrology, Astrophysics, Calculus-what's up with this girl? I always thought she was well, to put in polite terms-failing. What's she doing with these kind of books? Hmmph, probably got tutoring or bullied it out from a nerd-who knows.

"Don't ever call me that," she muttered and grabbed the books from me, "Stay out of my business, Ishida, bad enough you ruined my clothes!"

I crossed my arms, "Didn't think you'd care considering how badly you're dressed. And as for whatever geek you stole those from I wouldn't give a damn. I said I was sorry and that's enough."

She fumed and I could notice the small shades of crimson turn up on her cheeks and I caught myself smiling but stopped. She grunted, "Like I said, stay out of my business if you don't want to get hurt-"

"Ooo, is that a threat?"

"Shut it!" she snapped and wiped the stuff off her clothes, "Arrgh, go mingle with your 'people' and leave me the heck alone!" and she stalked off.

I stared at her back shaking my head till she was gone, "Man, I'm never gonna figure that girl out. Although she does seem pretty cute when she's pissed-" I smack myself, "What the hell am I saying!" And I grabbed my fallen tray and walked over to Sora.

Mimi's POV 

The bell rang. Lunch was over and I was walking back to class when I spotted Tai not far off at the end of the hallway-he was talking to that friend of his that I met this morning. I stopped and sneaked behind the lockers and watched as Tai handed the person a brown bag and in return got some money. Wait, why would Tai be needing money if his parents are so rich like mine? 

"Ms. Tachikawa, you're late." 

I quickly spun around and found the principal glaring at me-typical. I muttered something under my breathe, an apology.

"C'mon now, off to class. And don't forget your  tutoring class this afternoon either." I nodded and before turning to class I glanced back-Tai was gone.

School went by with ease after that, I couldn't help back thinking at what Tai was doing a while ago. I don't know why it bothered me, weird. I checked me watch-2:40-five more minutes and I'll get out of this poor excuse of an Algebra teacher, I could teach even a jock the Pythagorean Theorem better than he can teach these people addition and subtraction! I sighed and doodled on my book. I couldn't, my book was already filled with doodles and numbers of my extreme show of boredom from my other classes, I flipped around to find some empty, anti-snoozed page when a piece of paper fell out. I bent down to pick it up, my eyes widened a bit when I saw the pink-glittery nail polish I wore on my toes. Weird, I ignored it and picked the paper-no, it was a picture. I turned it over and my eyes widened even more and my jaw slightly opened-it was a photo of me taken when I was ten, I was wearing a pink and blue dress and wore a huge grin on my vanilla cake-covered face as I was clumsily posing for the picture. I remember that day, it was a cool summer day and, of course, I was bored out of my mind! I remembered lying around the house and whining to my care-taker since my parents were away on business. I frowned, it was the day before my birthday too, tell me this isn't suppose to hurt. I kept crying in my room and shutting everyone off since no one even remembered, the phone kept ringing and I knew that it was just those pesky boys that only wanted to ask me to celebrate with them, that's the only thing I liked about those guys-they remembered my birthday. 

And then it hit me on what else happened after that, I don't know why I forgot it was the only birthday I've spent with someone who cared. He was throwing rocks at my window, and when I opened it he told me to come down to the park with him. I didn't know why but I just trusted him with my life and I couldn't stand another birthday watching TV with the baby-sitter, so I ran away with him to the park…I suddenly felt a smile spread across my lips, I could still remember going to the park with Matt and being so surprised to see my friends, Tai-and my parents. Matt talked to my parents and convinced them to come back just for me, I felt so happy finally being with my parents, Matt showed them how to care, he showed himself how to care. When I blew out the candles on my cake I felt someone push my head down on it, everyone laughed, I laughed. My whole face was covered with icing, and of course, Matt had to take a picture of that! He was bursting with laughter that made me smile that day, just for him.

_Rrrring! _My head popped back up, my already wide eyes widened even more as the students around me started to get up and hastily run out of the classroom. I looked back at the picture, guess I've been daydreaming again-key term, _dreaming,_ I shut my book and stuffed it in my bag, hoisting it over my shoulder and standing up. I glanced at the picture and frowned, like I said, it was a dream. And that's all it's ever going to be. I got up and walked out of the already empty classroom, only to be stopped by Tai.

Sora's POV 

Well, I did it. I broke up with Yamato. I walked onto the bus though he wasn't there, guess he was still by the field where I broke it to him and I guessed he probably stay there for a few hours. Gosh, I knew he loved me but not that much! I almost feel bad though yet my love for someone else can cure that. I sat at my usual seat yet Matt wasn't there to put his arm around me, I sighed and let my friends talk around me and ask me questions about how and why I broke up with Matt. Could they be more pathetic?!

My face lit up, he's here. His face beamed and his lips spread into a grin as he saw me, I pushed my bag down and signaled him to sit beside me. My friends gave me a weird look and I just shot them a glare as they turned back when he sat by me and put his arm around my neck.

"Hey gorgeous," he smoothly said and I blushed, "So, did you do it?"

I nodded, "He took it worse than I thought."

"Are you regretting it?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "Never, I'm with you now and that's all that matters. How did _she_ take it?

Tai looked off outside and almost had a forlorn look on his face, "I feel bad, not that I did it. It's how I did it, but I think she's just taking this 'loving' thing a bit too seriously, I mean, we have been together for like four years now. And she's too nice, too, princess-y."

I laughed, "Yeah. Mimi was pretty gullible to change that 'princess' image of hers just so you'd take her."

"Stop that!" I shrank as he snapped at me. "Uh, sorry-forgive me, Sora. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"You still love her?" I asked in fear.

"No, I-it's not that…" he hesitated, "It's just that I've been with her ever since we were little and, we shared too many memories for me to just let go. But, I love you. And that's all that matters right now, Sora, after the dance I'm sure she'll be over me."

I laid my head in his chest, "I know, Tai, I know." And the bus drove off. 

Mimi's POV 

I can't even concentrate about where I'm heading-I just stuffed my books in my bag and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and made sure no one was there-and cried. I've never cried this much before, that's because I never really had a reason to, I guess. I let whatever tears that were held back after these years and let them out furiously streaming down my cheeks as I sank against the wall and hugged my knees, letting each tear slip down from my chin to my knees. I can't believe he'd do this, after the four years we've shared together-did it all mean nothing to him? I knew that we probably won't be together for the rest of our lives but, I didn't know that it would end right now? When I finally found someone who cares. I gazed up teary-eyed at the ring that was wrapped around my finger.

_Flashback_

_Tai led me into an empty hallway after the lunch bell rang, I was on my way to tutoring when he pulled me away from everyone to talk. I stood by a locker and watched Tai leaning against the wall as if fighting with himself to say something, I thought that maybe he wanted to ask me to go to the dance and probably the Winter Formal with him-I beamed, I knew he didn't really like that kind of stuff and hated it when I asked him to come so I was glad that he gave in and was gonna ask. At least, that's what I hoped._

_He kept mumbling the same stuff over him and played with the ring I gave him. I smiled, "Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't take that off this morning? Are you that forgetful?" I giggled._

_He had a serious look on his face, "Mimi," he whispered, "I…I meant to take it off." _

_I heard my books fall but I didn't seem to feel it or care, my whole body went numb, I let out a muffled laugh, "W-why would you do something like that? You know you're only suppose to take it off when-"_

_"It's over."_

_Too late, I was already collapsed on the ground on my knees and staring hard at the ground, the tears squeezing their way out of my eyes, "No, no you're kidding. I can tell when you're lying to me…"_

_Tai gripped my wrists, "Look at me, does it look like I'm lying? Mimi, I-I'm sorry, it's over. It's not you-it's me-"_

_"Don't even give me that pathetic line!" I snatched my hands back and ran away, not caring as he yelled after me._

_I ran _

_"Why?" I stuttered, "Who's the girl?"_

_Tai stiffened, "How did you know?"_

_I spoke in the same plain voice, "Call it a hunch, so, who is she?"_

_My eyes widened when I saw that the hard spot on the ground that I was staring on was covered by a round object, I shivered and was almost afraid to pick it up as if it were burning hot. Tai left the burning ring in front of me and walked away, before he was completely gone he whispered her name, "Sora."_

\\ *Yamato Ishida* //

^_^ How was that? It doesn't sound that familiar yet though, and I kinda went pretty fast to the breaking up point though it'll work out. I'm not used to writing POV and such so it might not be as effective or anything, so I'm putting in some omniscient POV too. Okay, so I'm having second thoughts of not having Sorato and Michi…. Gomen ne, I know you've all had to wait for like a week and a half to red my fics but I know it'll all be worth it~! And don't mind Mimi and Matt's name with the asterisks. Just go and read the rest of them, go! O_o Review or IVIimi's not continuing~! o_o; Ja ne. n.n


	2. Unwanted Emotions

--**Shows How Much You Know Me**--

-~-

Sorry for the huge cliffhanger here, I just didn't think anyone would actually read this fic. But I'm glad people did and enjoyed it, and just to let you know, Matt and Mimi really are in love with Tai and Sora, very much as I'd hate to say. But, that's the way I'm heading so, yeah ^_^

*coughs***TIME OF OUR LIVES***coughs*

-~-

Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of these Digimon characters.

Mimi's POV 

I was walking. I wasn't exactly aware of where I was heading but I just let my legs take me wherever they want to go. And I didn't care for that matter, because my life as I know it is over now…or at least what's left of the lie I live. I just wanted to die knowing Tai will never be by my side again, and the worst thing is I know why now…I heaved a long sigh, my feet stopped, and I started staring aimlessly at the ground.

I was never born a punk, a low-life jerk, I was actually one of those Daddy's Princesses and wore pink whenever I could, even when I'm taking a shower my soap and other necessities are pink. And I was never a loner, I always had people at my side to talk to and they loved being with me too, like how my family loved me too. My dad even teased me of being a Valley Girl Barbie sometimes too which really bothered me, but now I seem to miss it. My mother; always happy, beautiful, caring, wonderful—I used to be like that…then Tai came along I didn't know who I was anymore.

You know how hard it is to want to be two things at the same time but you can't decide which since they both mean something to you? Well, I was a princess and Tai was a wolf. Scary, vicious, clever, and can turn on you like that—while I was the total opposite. I wanted to be like him so I can get to know him better but at the same time I still loved and cherished the person that was me, I was so confused. But somehow I got drawn nearer into him, I began ditching my Barbie-club friends and hung out with Tai, and we had a great time being with each other because he made me feel like he didn't care who we were and how different our backgrounds are…in one point when I was six, I actually came to love him. 

As we got closer, Tai began coaxing me into dressing up into these black, tight, outfits that some of his friends wear. I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all. But I liked—no, loved Tai that I didn't want him to think bad of me, so I wore them, I got acquainted to the character and image they gave me and I began thinking that I really liked it. My parents, I still laugh when I remember their faces when they saw me, but surprisingly they seemed more frightened of making me get out of those clothes than disowning their daughter. I was pretty disappointed at how my father barely yelled at me _and _Tai, my parents could've been my last hope there…

I had another friend whom I knew way before I met Tai. I've known him so long it seems like we were born the same time and came from the same mother_(don't ask)_ he knew me inside-out, as I knew him better than he himself does. He was always there whenever I needed him, a shoulder for me to cry on, someone to zap me back to reality and accepts me no matter how bad I am, like magic he was there whenever I needed someone to go to. He warned me not to become friends with Tai but I didn't listen, instead I got so upset with him but I guess now I know why, because I knew he was right.

I slightly hugged my bag closer to my chest and began to weep. I miss Tai so much I can't bear thinking of Sora in his arms than myself, bearing the horrid thought of his lips touching another's and his love focusing on her…I know he cheated on me, I had just figured that out, but I can't help but love him. And, I know it's common for people to feel this bad after losing someone but I never thought I'd ever feel like that for I was with Tai, I thought we'd be together, forever.

I hated my parents for saying that I was better off without Tai the moment I told them what happened. I hate how my dad almost laughed and cheered his head off, how my mom couldn't help but cry and smile at me, and how much I enjoyed that special family moment we had. But I still wore that image of what Tai had rubbed off on me, and I shall keep wearing it till he comes back to me, until I'm in his arms once more. And that's how Tai had changed me my whole life, he showed me how bad life can get and went through it all with me. He made me what I am now, I hate jocks, I hate being popular and anyone who is, I hate being all happy unless I'm with him, and I hated everyone else _but _him. 

That's why he loves Sora now, I probably was no more than a mere toy for him—happy and cute, a high spirit that he loves to crush down and then, when the toy's all worn out and doesn't seem worth playing with anymore, he throws it away and moves to another. Maybe I should pity Sora? I would, but not now, for I still love Tai with all my heart.

Matt's POV 

Digging my hands into my pockets I search frantically for my keys. My parents surprised me last night with a new car, he said because I was nearly graduating and I deserve something for all my great accomplishments. _(His parents are together here, and they're mighty rich like Mimi's parents too o_o; again, don't ask it's my story) _Don't get me wrong, every kid in High School wants a convertible they can show off to everyone and I'm ecstatic to have one but, right now it just doesn't seem worth it. I would give back this car, every award I've gotten just to have Sora in my arms again…To look into those cinnamon eyes, feel her rosy-lips against mine, to be one with her. Inserting my keys and turning on the engine, I stayed sitting in the car for a while, heaving a sigh and recalling yesterday's events…

I was trashed. With my senior year almost ending, I was so happy at how my life was going and she had to bring it all down, taking me for the ride too. I, I just don't understand what I could've done to make her break up with me, I love Sora with all my heart and am prepared to sacrifice my life for her…right?

"Matt?" I glanced up and saw my dad staring at me in front of the garage door. "What are you doing, you're going to be late for school."

I faked a smile on and nodded, "Yeah, I was just, thinking of something."

I dismissed the conversation and solemnly drove out of the driveway. Letting out a muffled laugh, I thought of how Sora would've gushed at my new car, she would love to be the first to ever ride here and I guess we're both sorry she can't make it. Hn, I expect she's stuck riding the bus with Tai—the fucking asshole, he stole Sora away from me, that's as good as taking my whole life, my everything away from me, just like he took Mimi away from me too…Mimi was my best friend, my other half, and he took her away from me too. But that's a whole other story that I don't want to even think back to, I love 

Sora and I probably will feel this bad for a while but, the sulking I did was more than enough and I know more sulking won't help at all. Everyone in school might've already heard about Sora breaking up with me, they're all probably more shocked that's she's going out with Tai instead of me. 

I kept on driving, my eyes staring right into oblivion when I suddenly caught sight of a girl walking aimlessly by the road, she seemed pretty familiar when it hit me—it was Mimi! What was she doing wandering around this part of the neighborhood, didn't she know school was the other way around? Without thinking, I quickly pushed my hand on the wheel to get her attention.

**Mimi's POV**

I just passed the bus stop now but I don't care anymore, I don't even wanna go to school for once. I just wanted to crumble down beneath the earth I was spat out from and forget anyone of these people ever exited. I need to talk to Matt—no, wait, stop that Mimi! 

I stopped in my tracks and smacked my forehead, "That was ancient history, Mimi, forget he ever exited as he do to you. Mr. Popularity was a long time friend but that's all he is now—ancient history." 

I need to believe myself here no matter how much my heart's denying it. Why am I bringing Matt up when I just lost the one I love? I'm vulnerable, yeah that's it…And I'm taking advantage of it—no matter how much we deny it Matt was my best friend, the one who appeared at my side by magic like some guardian angel watching over me. I slowly took out the picture from my jeans, surprise, surprise, I was wearing jeans instead of leather for the first time in ages, I don't know what brought this sudden outcome of my normal clothing but I guess when Tai's gone I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

The picture, right. The one of me covered in cake-icing, the one from my unforgotten birthday that Matt put together. And he even got my parents to come to, and Tai…that was probably the last day I ever smiled so sincerely for I became friends with Tai that very next day and forgot all about Matt. I don't like Matt, I don't think I'll ever will; he's popular and I hate that, he's a jock and I hate them, he's mysterious, and charming, and smart, and…

I sighed, too good for person that's now me. But I want to see him, I want that guardian angel to be by my side right now for me to cry upon. 

_*Beep, beep!*_

My head picked up and I slowly turned around to see who it was. My eyes slightly widened seeing that it was no other than Matt! What did he want? I wonder how he was taking this…if he misses Sora. I stood there and watched as his black car saunter its way towards me, I actually tried everything to keep a stern face but something about how Matt looked just made me laugh. I swallowed my pride and depression and put on my usual smirking, annoyed face.

"Nice," I started and smirked, "I didn't know wagons came in black."   _(YES! Stupid joke alert)_

**Matt's POV**

Typical of her to say that. I couldn't help but toss a smirk back, funny, even though we're both crushed at what happened we're still wringing each other's throats and doing everything to piss each other off. I guess I'm glad to run into her. 

**Omniscient POV**

****

"If you hurry you could still get a built-in porter-potty with yours," Matt grinned, "I'm sure they'll give you a discount considering you 'urgent emergencies'" 

"Funny, Ishida, I'm laughing my head off," Mimi replied and stepped closer. "What do you want? You know I'm not in the mood for this crap."

Matt looked away towards the street, "I know. Hop in, we gotta talk."

Mimi almost fell back at that, "We? Talk? Matt, those are the two most foreign words that we can ever put into a sentence together. Besides—"

"Would you just get in?" Matt snapped and slightly banged his hand on the wheel. "Please, I just wanna talk to you."

**Mimi's POV**

I didn't know what to do. Part of me was jumping for joy and yelling at myself to get in but another, was still so mad at him for being the way he was. Arrgh, why'd he have to put on that puppy-dog face? Man, I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?

"Fine," I said with a sigh as I hopped in beside him, "but I'm only accepting the offer because I've already missed the bus," I pulled my seat belt across myself as he started towards the direction of school. Gosh, I didn't know I was _that_ lost. I looked over to Matt.

He seemed different, he wasn't wearing that whole jock-like, Mr. Popularity image I always see him in, he was all what's the word…blank? His face had nothing written on it, his eyes were rather colorless and he just didn't seem like the person I see on the bus every morning. I decided I better not say anything until he starts talking, he was the one who proposed talking anyway…Hu, I didn't even really think of how Matt feels at Sora leaving him, all I ever thought of since yesterday was Tai and being mad at Sora, I hadn't even thought of how crushed Matt was. He loved her so much. Maybe he's the one who needs a guardian angel now…

**Matt's POV**

 I kept watching her at the corner of my eye, she was just staring at me with—I think pity, or it might just be me. Weird. And, she's wearing normal clothes today, not those leathery, tight black shit she's always wearing—she looks sort of, nice. Like the old Mimi. Was it because of Tai being gone that she finally had the courage to dress the way she wants? Hn, what do I know. I just kept my eyes on the road as she sat there, quiet, silent, weird. I suddenly noticed she was staring at my basketball playbook, nice way to start a conversation, Matt!

"We have a game this week against a tough school," I started and that got her attention. "Yeah, coach is pressuring us to practice a lot to win. Maybe if you want, it'd be cool if you can come, if you like that stuff, I mean…"

Mimi slightly nodded, "Yeah, I used to play basketball a lot when I was little."

Stupid! How could I forget, "I remember, you're always the one kicking my ass around the court with those vicious glares of yours," she laughed—I think she did, I hope so. Way to go me? 

"You've gotten better though," she said, "I can see how much you love playing."

I smiled, "It's practically my life goal to become a basketball star. I know it's a bogus dream and I told So," Oh no, I said the 'S' word. "Sora."

Surprisingly enough, she smiled and looked to her side, "Don't be ashamed to talk about her, she's a big part of your life."

"Was a big part of my life," I said. "Apparently she's part of Tai's pathetic world now—oh, no I didn't mean it—" I smacked myself, now I just made her feel worse.

Mimi shook her head, "Yes, you did mean it that way, but I guess if I was—well I am in the same position as you, so I might say the same thing myself. Though I think I should feel bad for Sora, but just not now since I'm still pretty depressed…"

Funny, why would she wanna pity Sora? I gulped knowing we were nearing the school premises and people will see me and Mimi together, Sora might see me and Mimi together…what'll this do to my reputation? No, I shouldn't think about that, all that matters now is, well I don't know anymore…

"Do you regret going out with Tai?" I dumbly asked, but hey, I wanted to know.

**Mimi's POV**

Do I regret being with Tai Kamiya? Do I regret living several years of a lie and hiding myself?

"I can't really answer that right now," I replied smoothly, "I did love Tai for almost the moment I met him. I-I'm not sure if I regret _every _moment we shared but, he showed me how bad life can get and walked me through it…and he taught me how stupid jocks and all that High School Pep really is." I don't care if I slipped that out, I meant it.

I could feel Matt's glare on me, "Well," he said, "we _jocks _don't exactly appreciate you gothic, punk, whatever it is you call yourselves—"

"People?" I cut in.

He grunted, I turned my head and saw the fire crackle in his eyes, I guess I made him upset.

We finally made it to the front of the school. Students began arching their brows at us, how I love surprises! I almost laughed my head off seeing their shocked expressions but then I suddenly caught sight of Tai and Sora also staring at us. This was suppose to make me feel good for they looked pretty jealous, but it didn't. I grabbed my bag.

I glanced at Matt, "Well, thanks for the ride and pep talk here but I have a class to get to."

"Don't you mean ditch? Don't let that 'normal' image fool people, Mimi, you're still a punk to all of them" he remarked and I shot him his glare back. How could he say that?!

"Shut it, Ishida," I grunted and stepped out. His car and him were still there in front of the school, watching me as did everyone else as I marched up the stairs and into the school building. I was so depressed this morning but now that's all pure anger now, anger for Yamato Ishida.

-~-

I could've done a better job but I'm really tired x.o And seeing how you guys found this interesting I'm not going to make it be like 'Drive Me Crazy' Please review! n.n 


	3. Splitting Crossroads

--**Shows How Much You Know Me**--

-~-

I'm surprised people actually came back to read this. Surprised, but glad ^^; How am I doing with POV? I'm not that familiar with it. Again I wanna say this is NOT like 'Drive me Crazy' at all…anyone says differ ~~ I'm going to have to say, don't flame me and don't read it then. And I'm going to stop advertising for all to read "Time of Our Lives", so then you'd just be reading it cause I told you, not that it interests you. Remember that this is going to be including drugs, swearing, and such, therefore you should really pay attention that it's PG-13 o.o; Arigatou.

-~-

**~Omniscient POV~**

Sora uncomfortably tapped her pencil against her bottom lip paying the Language Arts teacher no heed, and glanced over at Matt. Arching a brow she kept an eye on him, _I can't stop thinking at, why were that Mimi chick and Matt together this morning? I know they used to be friends but, wasn't that over? What if—no, it couldn't be…this is just like some soap opera; the dumped people who used to be good friends sulk at their partners leaving them for each other, and then they meet again and suddenly fall in love…_

Mr. Harridan, the LA teacher, grabbed a small book and spoke as he waved it in the air, "Poetry…! Get out your books, guys, we are going to be studying the depth of some of the most well-known writers such as Shakespeare and his classic, _Hamlet _and _Romeo and Juliet_…" Sora slightly gasped, _what if that's what happened to Matt and Mimi! They've fallen in love! But…what the heck would Matt like in her? She's a low-life—_

"—slut!" Sora hissed out loud, all eyes suddenly turning to her. Mr. Harridan stepped towards her.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Miss Takenouchi?" he asked suspiciously. 

After class, Sora hastily grabbed her books and stood by the doorway to wait for Matt, who was held back by the teacher for a private conference. Twisting a lock of her hair around her delicate finger, Sora peered in closer for a better hearing…

"I am really disappointed in you, Mr. Ishida, I had high hopes for you in this class," Mr. Harridan sighed and slightly stroked his temples. "You showed such potential and talent during the first weeks of school but now—"

"I don't know what happened either, sir, but I promise I'll try harder next time," Matt sighed, being used to the usual conversation that goes on between him and Mr. Harridan. He tightened the grip on his bag and was about to walk out.

"Yamato Ishida, I am not done talking to you," Mr. Harridan said firmly and stopped him. "This conversation is not something I'd like to have with you every week. I know you're busy with basketball and everything else, Mr. Ishida, but that does not give you an excuse to blow off my class," he sighed. "I have talked about it with Coach Dugan_(Doo-gun) _and he too is concerned about how your grades have slipped."

Matt groaned and waved his hand, "Okay, okay, I get it." and turned to leave again.

"Yamato!" Mr. Harridan sternly commanded. "Either you get your act together and start showing some promise, I am assigning you with a tutor after school—"

"A tutor?!"

"Yes. One of my best students shall be meeting with you, helping you get your head straight…I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, Mr. Ishida, but unless you start getting those grades up I'm afraid you shan't be playing in the regional."

**~Matt's POV~**

A tutor and now this?! What the fuck is wrong with this guy?! Arrgh…I slammed my bag on the desk and stormed angrily out of the classroom. What's the big idea, sticking me with a geek everyday, ruining whatever's left of my social life! Just what need…

"Matt, wait!" someone said behind me as I walked out.

I turned angrily around, only for my expression to soften as I saw it was no other than Sora. The way she looked had made my world stop, her mere presence just sent quivers down my spine and my knees felt giving away…yet another went up my head making me feel downcast. I could only mutter her name…

"Don't worry, I-I wasn't listening to that," she slightly mumbled and shuffled her feet, hugging her book. I hadn't exactly imagined her to be acting like this, being the way she had treated me…maybe I should've been cold to her. 

"What do you want, I don't have time for anyone right now, especially you," I spat. It tore me to talk to her like that but—it also felt right. I saw she didn't matter of how I talked.

"I…I wanted to ask you something," she said and met my eyes. "This morning—are you…I mean, you and her—Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa…are you two, going out?" she asked. I almost fell back hearing that, I held onto my backpack thinking it would support me. Me and Mimi, together? In love? Those words were like a deadly poison to one's ears…but, I'm not offended. Should I be? I was more, stunned…so, riding to school with her would automatically make everyone think she was my girlfriend, eh? I glanced at Sora again. 

"Matt?" she said. A smile was playing its way across my lips, I didn't know what I was thinking of but I suddenly sped down the hall, yelling to Sora I was late and would answer her another time—and ran to find her. Mimi. 

**~Mimi's POV~ **

Shuffling my pink long-sleeved shirt uneasily, I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows, only for them to cascade back down. I hated it now that I wore this, everyone suddenly giving me these looks as if I had eight heads—actually, that would be pretty cool—ahem, but you get the point. I don't know what drove me into dressing like this, but remembering the happy looks on my parents faces, as I walked down the stairs, made it worth it. 

I glanced at my watch, hn, twenty more minutes till lunch ends. And I just sat there on the bench like a lonely fool, like I didn't look like that everyday…frustrated at the snickers I've been hearing behind me, the stares and smiles people gave me, I hurriedly got up and marched inside the building—only to be met by Tai. We both collided onto each other as we both turned swiftly around the corner, I had fallen on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and held his hand out. I felt myself threatening to break down here and now, but I sucked it in and kept my head down as I was helped up. You know how people stare at the ground for so long, like they were interested by the floor? Well, now I know what they mean. I could feel his eyes on me and I froze, "Hey, you okay, Meems?" 

Meems…he was the only one who called me that. I couldn't take it, "Don't call me that, ever." I finally faced him and he nodded. Why was he being so damn calm?! "I better get going."

"Where you headed?" he asked and surprised me. He scratched his head like he always does when he's nervous and slightly smiled, "Mimi, I—…How ya been? Missed you lately."

Did he really have to say that, and send my heart leaping like it has? I sighed and decided to give him my time, I didn't really have anywhere to go, "I'll get back to you on that once I get my life back and the fire stops burning my heart," I said sarcastically. It did make me feel horrible to be mad at him like this, to say these stuff to him, I wasn't that kind of person—then again, I don't know what kind of person I really am. 

"Mimi, I know saying I'm sorry won't help—"

"Then don't even bother saying that, don't even bother pretending this kills you to see me like this, cause it's bullshit," I snapped. "Tai, what makes you think you could treat me like—"

"Like you treat everyone around you, Mimi?" he glowered. "We've known each other too long to know what's on the others' mind and we know we don't mean anything we're saying right now," I could've cried there, I hated him…I hated how he knew me, and how he was right. "Call me whatever you wish, Mimi, but you know that's not gonna do anything."

I stayed quiet for a while. We stayed quiet for a long time, it seemed, when I finally spoke, "You're right. Tai. You're right…what do you propose we do now?" I looked at him, in him. He was, as confused as I was yet, right now…like it always has seemed, I was a mere child and he was a wise and mature adult. I would come crying to him and he would solve my problem with a simple kiss, a simple kiss. 

_(I really hope this is making sense to you guys…)_

I think he already knew that I figured it all out. Our relationship, the one that he had now shared with Sora Takenouchi, what it all means to him. It's funny, the only thing I can think of now is, how a female praying mantis always kills her mate whenever they are done well, mating. How she just throws him away like a rag doll and eats him…I guess, that reminds me of my relationship with Tai, except he dominates instead of the female, meaning me. But you know what? I'm kind of fine with that, because Sora will never know Tai like I do. Because I had his past, and now she can have his future, I just hope Sora can survive it better than I did, that Tai won't ruin her life as much as he did mine.

The bell rang. Lunch was over…and apparently it sort of meant, so were everything that ever went on between me and Tai Kamiya. I'm not like Tai, I can't take misery the way he does, I don't know how to be brave. But, I do know how to let someone go, and this time it's Tai.

I tossed Tai a friendly smile and held my hand out as the final bell rang, "So, this is it?"

He took my hand and shook it firmly, smiling the way he does, "Yeah, this is it. You really were probably, the best friend I've always had, Mimi, I want you to know that."

I nodded and said, "I do. I'm always here for you Tai."

"As I for you, Mimi," he replied and let go. "Funny how a few minutes of silence, and we've already exchanged so much things to each other and what we wanted to say…I know this still doesn't make up, for everything, how I stole your life away from you—"

"Tai—"

"No, no, I know what I did. And now I did this to you, and Sora she's…" his voice trailed off and he somberly dropped his head. I knew he somewhat pities her too, like I did, or we were both thinking that the same thing might happen between Tai and Sora as it happened to me and Tai, he'll change her into what he is and then throw her away when he's had his fun.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"What?"

I bit my lip and weakly smiled, "Are you happy? You really love her?"

Tai gave me one of those 'you're-not-making-sense-and-hiding-something' type of looks before answering, "Yeah, I am, and I do. So very much, as you'd hate to hear it…but like we agreed, everything we have felt for each other, is all gone." That's probably what _he _felt…but for once he doesn't know how I feel. 

"Miss Tachikawa! Mister Kamiya! Class, now!" a teacher hollered at us. Tai and I nodded and he turned away from me, although muttering something before he went.

"I'll never forget you, Mimi Tachikawa, and everything you taught me," he said and was suddenly, gone.

Something I can't figure out about Tai is that, after he had ruined my life and known he did, he doesn't seem to be making any effort to try and fix it. And now he's completely moved onto Sora's happy life and planned to ruin it. One thing you don't know, Tai, is that…I love you, Tai Kamiya. I've always had, and a part of me will probably always will for you have already made a special place in my heart…I just hope I can learn to be brave like you and move on, and get whatever it is I lost long ago, back.

**~Sora's POV~**

3:17…Tai should've been here by now. I stood idly around the flag pole, under the tree, waiting for him. I know he can be late at some times but, not _this _late! I hope he's—

"Hey, you're Tai's chick, right?" a voice said, looming over me. I gazed up and saw a junior eyeing me, I vaguely remember him as one of Tai's close friends—Dale. I nodded and he suddenly stepped closer to me, almost touching…I was so stoned, I was scared at what he'd do to me and if I had time to run away. I've wondered how Mimi could stand hanging around Tai's friends considering how creepy they all look, and strong too…I was about to grab my bag and make a run for it when he slipped something in my hand then backed away in an instant.

"W-what's this?" I muttered then gasped as my hand opened and revealed a half-inch thick of cold, hard, cash. I quickly looked up and gave him the same quizzical look he gave me. "What…why are you giving me this?"

He looked around rather nervously and replied, "Close your fuckin hand, would ya?! Someone might see it!" I did as he said. "Look, give that to Tai and say it's from me, Dale. He'd know what it's for and, make sure you don't lose it—took me forever to get that much cash!" and with that, he ran off the other direction. 

I didn't know what to do next. I didn't know what to think after that, after he had just—_stuffed _what may be five-hundred dollars in my hand! What's Tai got to do with all this…?

**~Mimi's POV~**

Now I wonder…if I was to change my whole image wouldn't I have at least cut my hair so that it'd stop going in front of my face? Okay, so I already know the answer to that, I love my hair and can't bear cutting it…Hmmph. 

It was 3:30 and I hastily tossed it up in a ponytail and power-walked towards the auditorium, where the plays and everything were held. It wasn't that hard for I only had to carry my Literature books this time and there weren't that much people left in school. Now, to think that mostly everyone was gone, Matt would be too—but, the world has done everything in its powers to make me miserable therefore it also put Matt right on the spot where I had to bump into him and again, fall on the ground. I'm starting to see a pattern forming here…

**~Matt's POV~**

I quickly apologized and stood up to dust myself, I was already late for tutoring but I couldn't just leave—"Mimi?!"

She looked up at me and kept her blank gaze at me for a while, who knows why, before turning her usual pissed glare, "Watch where you're going next time, like I haven't seen enough of you today. Damn, now I'm later than I already am!" 

She thrust my books back in my hands and then got and picked up hers. Suddenly, I had remembered how I was looking for her before and reached my hand out and grabbed hers before she could've walked away. 

"Hu-Matt? What do you think you're doing, I'm late!" she exclaimed. 

"Wait, I have to ask you something _very _important!" I said.

"I still think you're a jackass for this morning, now can I go?" she said mockingly and wiggled her hand free. "Some tutor I am, half an hour late—"

Tutor, "You're getting tutored too?" 

Mimi arched her brow at me and nodded, "I guess you can say that…why?"

I grinned and took her hand in mine, which she quickly resented and smacked her book on my chest, but I'm fine. I quickly followed her as we began walking to the auditorium, "Hey, wait up, Mimi! I gotta talk to you, it's really important and highly classified."

"Oh, so the jock actually knows the word 'classified'! Who would've thought!" she teased.

"Since when did you become such as bitch?" I retorted at her rudeness.

"Since when did you become so persistent to talk to me?" she asked as she pulled the huge door open and we walked in. I pulled up beside her, we were standing atop the flight of stairs and she seemed to be looking around for someone, probably her tutor.

"Look, since your tutor ditched you and mine did too, can you just sit down and let me explain? I have a deal to make with you," I proposed when a thought struck my head. "Hey…what exactly are you here to be tutored for?"

Mimi sighed and faced me, "I'm not here to be tutored, I'm the _tutor._ And don't even dare mock me cause of that, Ishida, I bet whatever dumbass I get stuck with is smarter than you'll ever be."

I smirked and looked at her books, "Well, I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment; you saying I'm smarter than myself and all," I humbly said and she quickly shot me a surprised yet disbelieving look. 

"No…n-no, it can't be," she stuttered and backed away. "You're not telling you're my…I'm you're…I'm stuck with you everyday now too?!" 

**~Mimi's POV~**

I watched Matt as he nodded and smirked at me, "Well isn't this the most funniest coincidence?"

"Nu-uh, no way am I being your tutor," I mumbled and back away, not watching where I was going I stumbled onto a step and fell back onto a chair. Matt chuckled at me and came closer, "Why are you doing this to me, Ishida? I swear you're making it a habit to annoy me."

He laughed, "Heh, yeah, it does seem that way, huh?" he sat down in front of me and grinned. "Now, we only have…15 minutes left with each other so we might as well talk about what _I _wanted to say to you…I need you, Mimi," what he said, those last words, caused me to stop. I had recognized that tone in his voice to be, needy, and I fixed myself in my chair and looked at him as he began to talk. 

-~-

^^; Don't flame me if any of them seem like total…erm, buttheads. And if you didn't understand what happened between Mimi and Tai…Mimi had finally accepted that she can't get Tai back but still loves him a bit, and Tai and her have kinda patched things up and have decided that whatever they had was gone and over. I warned you and I'm doing it again, this is a PG-13 fic so there will be lots of swearing and drugs and so much more….; but it won't go that bad.


	4. Mimi Gets An Overdose

-Thanks a bunch for the reviews!! ^_^; Eh, I got the whole 'mantis idea' from TV so I guess I wasn't paying that much attention to what I heard, sorry! Though I'm glad a lot of you are really liking this, some even relating to it! Well, sorry for the long wait.-

**~* Mimi's POV**

Slamming the doors open, I mumbled stuff to myself not caring where I was going but I stormed out of that auditorium as fast as I can just to get away from that. The nerve of that—arrgh! Be Yamato Ishida's girlfriend just to make Tai jealous? How superficial can someone get?! And why the hell—me and him! Ludicrous!! 

"Hey—Mimi, stop!" I heard Matt call as he tried to catch up with me. I quickened my pace, trying very hard to avoid the temptation of throwing my books at the dirty bastard. "Mimi! C'mon, just wait up!" he kept saying.

I wasn't thinking straight and somehow my legs had brought me to that half-empty football field. I sighed as I looked back and still found Matt desperately running after me, that boy just doesn't give up, I couldn't help but feel sorry that I slapped him before I ran out so I stopped in my tracks and he finally caught up. 

"For a guy who plays football and basketball you sure aren't in great shape to run," I remarked, sarcasm dripping down every word. 

Matt finally caught his breath and glanced up at me, "I…Mimi, please…just hear what I have to say—"

"Have to say—I think I've heard enough," I retorted. "God, Matt, where do you come up with this stuff? I honestly can't believe you'd stoop that low just to get your ex-girlfriend back! And putting _me _somewhere in the middle, too!"

Matt grunted and ran his hand through his hair before exclaiming, "Like you wouldn't have given _anything _to be with Tai again…! Mimi, don't tell me that thought hasn't crossed your mind." I dropped my head and looked away to those people sitting around the stands, I don't know why but I just had to look away. Matt knew he got me, "Right. No words can describe the pain they've both put us and this will definitely put them in their place."

Hugging my books tighter, I shot him a glare, "And what place is that?" I asked. "God, how blind can someone be. If you know how much Tai loves Sora—how Sora loves Tai, you'll learn to accept it and let-her-go! Stop chasing a dream you can never keep up with!"

It had seemed that Matt had somewhat been affected by what I said. But I guess he had shook it off and gone to another perspective, "It's a great plan, Mimi! C'mon, a few people—including Sora—already thought there's something going on between us just because of this morning. Now all we have to do is let them think that, make a few appearances together and Sora and Tai will get so jealous that they'd be begging to get back together!" Matt exclaimed and threw his arms.

I crossed my arms and slightly smirked, "Genius plan, Ishida, now all you need is some dim-witted girl to put your plan in action. Small hint of advice—it's not me," I frowned and brushed past him not paying any heed to his calls.

**~* Matt's POV**

"Mimi! Why?! Give me one good reason why!" I called as I watched her marched her way back into the school building. "Arrgh—Damnit!" I yelled and threw my bag down to the grass. I got a few looks from the cheerleading squad but the hell with them—why won't she do it?! Maybe, I should just find someone else.

"But I need her," I muttered. "…And Tai won't really get jealous for another girl who isn't Mimi, and let's face it," I sighed and let out a hoarse chuckle, "there really isn't another girl who can compete with Mimi—no, what am I saying?" I nervously snatched my bag and hurriedly walked home. 

**~*Omniscient POV**

"What do you mean you gave it to her?!" Tai yelled at the top of his lungs and squeezed Dale's neck collar tighter as he pushed him against the alley wall. Dale squirmed and cursed under his breath but Tai held onto him harder.

"I'm sorry, man! I-I didn't know I wasn't suppose to give it to her, she is your girl, Damnit!" he coughed out and winced down. "Geez, it's not like she's gonna fuckin' call the cops so chill out, already!" _(Sorry for the constant swearing! xo)_

"Yeah, you better be right about that, moron," Tai narrowed his eyes at Dale before letting go, Dale choked and grabbed his reddened neck to catch his breath. Dale slightly looked up at Tai and a rush of fear went into him, Tai's eyes were stained with anger and thirst of his needs, Dale only prayed that he wouldn't get as mad to Sora as he had to him. Tai threw him one last disapproving look before walking off. _Damn, now I have to go confront Sora to get my money back, _he thought to himself, _this would've been so much easier if she already knew._

Mimi angrily stomped up her doorsteps and slammed the door open and shut behind her. She was fire in pink. With Matt's words still lounging around her mind she hardly noticed her parents' worried calls and questions until she felt a firm hand grab her arm which she quickly pushed back, only to be more surprised and mad to find her Dad giving her an anguished expression.

"Oh, Papa, I didn't mean to—" she looked away to find her Mother peering in with a concerned look. She turned back to her Dad, "I'm sorry, I—" 

He held his hand up, "No, no, it's okay. I guess I shouldn't have disturbed your already angry mood, I was just worried on how you stomped in, well, I guess I should have been used to that considering that's how you always walk in," he cracked a small smile.

_Why is he being so, calm about this, _Mimi arched a brow and stepped back to see her Mother's smile, too, "What is wrong with you two," she exclaimed and hurriedly ran up the stairs, flustered, and into her room. Both her parents exchanged puzzled looks before going back to their responsibilities. 

**~*Mimi's POV**

I threw my bag down onto my bed as I came crashing down along with it. Blowing a strand away from my face only for it to come down again to my cheek, I sighed and let the sunset seep in from my window and onto my disgruntled face. What is wrong with everyone today? I laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Arrgh, this is all so confusing! You know, there used to be a time when no one would even dare get on my case and it's like, everyone's in on something about _me _that I'm not being clued on…This is all so hectic—Tai, my parents, Matt Ishida's problems with Sora, me, school—arrgh, everything is all screwed up and revolving onto me now! Damnit, what happened to Mimi the unknown, here. The phone rang.

Tutoring, oh no…as if I hadn't gotten enough of Matt's idiotic and desperate ideas already…I cracked a tiny smile. Okay, he was being a bit cute, desperate but cute—"No!" I quickly sat up and smacked my head. "Oh, God, now I'm even saying he's cute! Since when did I ever use that word on a human being, and on someone like—ugh, now _I'm _getting screwed up!!" I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead with a book and fell back down.

"Mimi! There's someone on the phone for you," My Dad called from downstairs. Hn, "Honey, did you just hear that, I just said someone's asking for _our _daughter on the phone—since when does that happen?" I heard him ask my Mom, as if I wouldn't have heard. And I wish I hadn't. "Mimi! Phone! Oh I just love saying that."

Sighing in irritation I just picked up the phone, I wasn't about to deal with phone calls now, ever, "Look, whoever this is, I don't have time for you right now so I suggest you go back to how messed up your head was and not to call me again!" I said satisfied that I at least still have my power to frighten people.

"Now, is that the kind of attitude you'd treat your boyfriend, oh my heart aches," Matt's conniving voice spoke from the other side. Oh no…doesn't that boy give up?!

"Matt," I grumbled. "If you know what's good for you—no, this is all _your _fault! Now I got my parents caring about me, making everyone at school giving me odd looks, butting into something you don't even know about. What do you think gives you the right to do this?"

Matt chuckled, "Woah, calm down there. What in the world are you talking about, maybe you're just too stressed or something…I was just wondering whether you got my playbook by mistake."

I scrambled onto my bag and pulled out my books, I rolled my eyes as I picked up his playbook, "Oh," I harshly laughed sarcastically. "Smooth, Matt, real smooth. But if you really wanted the chance of me giving you my time again the thought of me tutoring you everyday should've already crossed your mind."

"I already thought about that, but I wasn't about to give up that easily for today so I had to do something to have a chance to convince you over the phone," he said humbly. "Now, I'm not as stupid as you take me for, Miss Tachikawa, so what do you say?"

That smart-ass. I grunted and was thinking of hanging up on him but I figured he'd keep calling and my parents will start getting on my case again, "You really think it's that easy to convince me, do you? Hasn't the thought of my still be pissed off at you and this afternoon—_and _this morning ever cross your mind? Or did you already have that planned out, too?"

"…No, no, it hasn't," he simply replied. "But that's why you're my tutor, see I'm learning stuff from you already!" That was it, the last draw.

"As pleasant as it has been talking to you my answer is still, fuck off and find yourself some dumb ditz to fill my shoes," I shouted and quickly hung up the phone. I could hear him saying something but I shut if out and slammed the phone back down. And just to make sure, I pulled the phone cord out, too, frowning as it dangled from my hand. "The nerve, they're all the same and nothing is ever going to change, and I'll make sure of that."

**~*Sora's POV**

Happily I ran to my mirror and made some last arrangements to my hair and see if I looked alright. Of course I did, I am Sora Takenouchi, after all. Stretching my red shirt a bit, I smiled at myself before skipping out of my room, excited to see Tai. Though I wonder why he wants to see me so last-minute like, I shrugged, maybe this is just the way he is and stuff. Oh well.

"I'm going out," I called to my Mom and grabbed my jacket, she called my name from the kitchen.

"It's late, dear, why didn't you tell me sooner that you were going out. Dinner's almost ready," she said and I noted the slight worrying on her face. What?

I opened the door, "I'm not hungry, and I have to meet Tai and I'm already late. Be back later," I said before running out as fast as I can so she can't get another word in to stop me. 

He's later than I am. I sighed and glanced at my watch for the third time this minute, it still said ten past seven, I huddled my arms close to my chest, my Mom must be getting worried now and I'm getting a bit hungry. Tai, where are you, I said out loud.

"Right here," a voice came from behind me, I smiled and turned around to meet him but quickly backed away when I saw his face. What, I've never seen him like—"Is something wrong, Sora?"

"What happened to you," I asked and almost made a gesture towards him but the look on his face still scared me to do so. "Tai, why were you late?"

He wiped the side of his mouth and smiled, "Sorry, had to take care of something. I, I just wanted to see you, that's all…did you bring what I asked you?" I nodded and took the package that that Dale guy gave me earlier. My hand shaking from holding what I felt must be from something wrong, I watched in concern as Tai smiled maliciously and took it, not having a problem to show me that it was cash—cold, hard cash as he counted it. "Good, he got all of them."

"Tai, what's going on here, where—please tell me where that money came from," I stuttered but asked as valiantly as I could to show him that I'm not some weak child.

Tai looked at me, I felt scared, really scared that I was about to cry but I wasn't sure why. Or maybe I am…He smiled warmly like he always does and quickly enveloped me in his arms, not thinking I noticed him stuff the money in his jacket. But it didn't matter right now, he made me feel better.

"I'm sorry, hun, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said softly and let go of me, enough to see my face. I muttered that it was nothing and I was just hungry and he chuckled. "Is that all? Come on, I know the perfect place where we could get something," he said and grabbed my hand. I laughed.

**~*Matt's POV**

"Swish, nothing but net," I shook my head at my little brother and passed him the ball back. "Hey, watch this, Matt!" he said and did that odd stunt of his that always made him miss the net and hit the ground. I laughed as he laid there laughing, too.

"Nice, real nice, you have a future of basketball ahead of you," I joked and held my hand out to help him up. Takeru chuckled and grinned widely when we heard a familiar revving of a car, figures that my Dad would come home just when me and my brother were having fun. Takeru stood beside me and we watched as he pulled up beside my car in the garage.

"So, think he's in a bad or good mood tonight?" he asked, seeing the blank expression on my Dad's face as he got out and glanced at that car he gave me. "Hey, whose black car is that, I don't remember seeing it this morning. Is it Dad's?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's mine."

Takeru's eyes widened, "Yours?! Since when did you get a car and how come I didn't get to ride in it first?" I shrugged and muttered something that I myself couldn't understand. Our conversation was interrupted as Dad walked over to us with a smile on his face. "He's in a bad mood."

"Aren't you boys playing outside too late at night," he said, hunching his briefcase and coat across his arm. I let out a tiny grunt and threw the ball into the net. "Funny, Yamato, I see you haven't been taking care of your gift very well, and you just got it this morning."

I think my Dad had already forgotten that whole thing about Sora, he does have a lot of things on his mind lately and I guess my life isn't going to be a part of that. I shrugged, "I got a few dirt on it, no big deal, I'll give it a clean later. How was work?"

Dad gave me an, 'Don't-you-think-I-don't-know-what-you're-doing' kind of look and walked inside the house muttering about dinner or something. Takeru stole the ball from me when I was idly dribbling around, "What was that about?"

"Don't know, don't care," I lied and we just tossed it back and forth. Takeru noticed my sudden change of heart.

"What is it, did you and him have some fight this morning?"

"It's nothing, it's something else. My mind's pretty messed up right now and I have a lot of things to think about," I replied. And I did have too many things to think about, I mean, I practically caused my parents a huge phone bill by spending the last hour and a half trying to call that girl and worrying about schoolwork and shit. Uhm, did I say that out loud?

Takeru stared me oddly, "Who are you talking to and what girl are you talking about?" 

I frowned and stole the ball to kill time, "Nothing, just school stuff…and I just, miss having, Sora around," I said, my words dripping with bitterness at the mention of the name. 

"Don't be ashamed to talk about her. She was a big part of your life."

As simple as he said it I completely missed that shot by a mile. I turned to looked at Takeru, why did he say that? "Funny. That was what Mimi said…," I whispered and argued to crack a smile or not, was it a good thing or not that I thought of her when he said that. Bah, now she's starting to get to me. Or was she already getting to me before…?

"Mimi, who's Mimi?" He asked and I just dropped the ball and walked off. I have too much on my mind and I can't even grasp one to think upon on, "Hey, Matt! Where, what'd I say? Matt!" he yelled and yelled but I just slammed the door the way my father did. I wish I hadn't.

"Yamato, could you come in here for a second," I heard him calling from his den. Ugh, the only times I've been in there I came out with a sore throat from yelling and a terrible mood to follow. I quickened my pace for he never liked to wait. 

"Yeah, Dad?"

Ah, fuck. Of course Mr. Harridan had to send back a Notice of Concern to my Dad, arrgh. Here we go, the lectures start—now.

**~*Mimi's POV**

"I hear you're tutoring Matt Ishida now, honey," my Mom smiled to me as she laid the platter of food in front of me. I grinned weirdly in response.

"So what if I am?"

Papa cleared his throat to get in there, "'S nice that you're getting back with an old friend—"

"I am not and my friendship with him long ago was nothing," I spat and dug my knife into the slab of steak as hard as I can. "And since when do you two know what goes on in my life, or so-called life, that is," I commented, as if I haven't had enough of that already.

"I think it would be nice if you would start hanging around that boy again," I grumbled and tried my best to block that out. "Really, Mimi! It's like you're, reawakening! Finally you're getting your act together, that Tai has done nothing but bad things to you—"

Stop it, stop it now!! All I wanted to yell out but I quickly stood up to run to my room but Papa grabbed my arm, he was almost crying, and. I was afraid I was, too. My Mom ran up to me and hugged me, the very first time for so long now…and it felt good to cry onto her. But that was the last thing I wanted, to break down to my parents.

"Let go of me!" I said and pushed her away, I know I hurt her, so I ran out of the dining room, grabbed my coat and ran out of that house and to the only place where I've always found sanity in.  

**~*Omniscient POV**

"I'm trying as hard as I can, you don't know how hard I have it!" Matt yelled to his Dad.

"And you don't know how hard _I _have it raising you!" Mr. Ishida yelled back. Matt sat back down on his seat and looked out the window, it was starting to pour, hard, and he had the sudden urge to run out there just so he can get away from his father.

Matt sighed and knew he had to give up, "Don't make me quit basketball now, I'll keep on with tutoring and I can't promise anything but I'll do my best to bring my grades back up. But I'll only do that if you stop breathing down my back all the time, Dad, that's all I ask." He said and looked sternly at his Dad.

Mimi huddled her coat closer to her already dripping face as she ran under the huge slide to shade herself, "Gosh, is it raining!" she exclaimed, shivering from the cold when she noticed some the rain pattering down onto a certain figure. It was dark but she squinted her eyes to see.

**~*Mimi's POV**

"Tai?!" I exclaimed and quickly ran to him, what in the world was he doing out here—well, I guess I shouldn't be talking. We both always go here for sanity. I tried calling to him but he didn't seem to have heard me, he just stood there, doing nothing. And then he fell onto the cold ground.

"TAI!" I ran faster and slid to the ground beside him, he was knocked out cold. "Tai, Tai wake up! Tai, come on! Someone!! Someone, help me please!!" I yelled around the empty playground. Oh, God, the one time of today when I actually want some people around me there's no one to be found. "Gawd Damnit!"

"No, don't…call," I heard Tai's faint groan and swiftly put my coat around him, whispering his name and to stay awake. I panicked, what I am gonna do now? Tai's unconscious, my parents are dying of concern for me, it's pouring out, and I can't even take Tai anywhere because he doesn't want to!

I looked back at Tai, "Tell me what to do," Tai just winced before I tried helping him up, slinging his arm over my shoulder and slowly dragging him over to where I was before, still whispering for him to stay with me. Wow, what a rush, what a day this has turned out to be! I gently laid him down onto the ground when I saw something fall out of his pocket. I picked it up and frowned in disgust, as Tai regained some of his senses I quickly threw the bag in front of his face.

"Is this the reason why you were standing so mindlessly out there," I angrily said when he took it in silence. "Tai, I think I've kept quiet enough, this is bad for you and I honestly don't see why you're doing this—"

"Why don't you learn how to stay out of my business, Mimi," he said and sat up. "What ever happened to, 'This is it'?"

"And what happened to, we're always here for each other, huh?" I retorted and caught him at a corner. "Drugs will kill you, Tai, I know you've heard that a thousand times and don't need it from me but, if you love Sora as much as you say you do then don't do this to yourself. To both of you, I know you're smarter than that, Tai." Tai brushed his sleeves and squeezed the water from the bottom of his shirt, "Did you even hear what I said?"

He looked up at me as if he really hadn't, and that was even scarier, "Yeah, yeah, I know I heard you. I'll tell Sora when I'm ready, learn to stay out of it until I say so, got it?"

I was so worried that my voice started crackling, "Tai, that's not what I said. See, your mind and body's starting to deteriorate without you noticing, this has even been happening with you when we were together but I was always so scared to say anything."

"Then stay like that," he grumbled and stood up. The rain started to cease but there was still a light drizzle. "Look, I know how far I can go with these and it was just this one little time that I went farther than I could've taken it."

Somehow the idea of, Tai being more confused about himself more than me crossed my mind. I watched him stare out onto the rain and I stayed sitting so low from him, I think I know why he was doing this, now, but it seemed like such a ludicrous idea. Does it…?

"I gotta go, uhm, thanks…for helpin' me out, Meems," he said before hurriedly darting across the playground and onto the road where he disappeared. He shut me out just like that and turned down the help that could've taken him out of this shit. 

I hugged myself closer for warmth. This was definitely the last thing I needed today, being stuck arguing over drugs that could kill my ex-boyfriend who just dumped me not even two days ago for a girl that is out of his league. I laughed a cold, stifled laugh, boy does that sound funny come to think of it. And adding on, the idea Matt has for me to pretend being with him just so we could ruin the love Sora and Tai have, I'm not sure whether to call that idea pathetic or interesting in a way that it might a start of something real. 

"I feel so alone right now," I whispered and held my hand out to feel the water come down on it. I know Tai didn't mean to shut me out, it has to be the drugs that was talking, not Tai, yes…"Maybe, maybe it wouldn't hurt to just, go with Matt's wacky idea. It might actually help Tai in a way that he won't notice it, but Sora will have to be his princess for now," I sighed and sat my confusion on my elbow. "My only problem is that I'm way too stubborn to go to Matt, and all he wants out of this is to get revenge not Sora back."

I sighed and stood up as the sky began to clear up a bit. Oh, how I miss the days I was but the shadow of everyone else and the misery of everyone's day.

-Well, that was longer than I intended to write but ^^ things are sure getting somewhere now, aren't they? Please review!-


End file.
